Detective Moss
by Flame Soldier
Summary: Mr. Moss wasn't always the warden of the prison on Zartacla. Before that, he was one of the best-known detectives in Cyclonia. Will he and his new assistant Hamish be able to solve the crimes thrown their way? Or will the criminals slip away?
1. Case 1: The Meeting

**Detective Moss  
Case One: The Meeting**

**Summary: Mr. Moss wasn't always the warden of the prison on Zartacla. Before that, he was one of the best-known detectives in Cyclonia. Will he be able to solve the crimes thrown his way? Or will the criminals slip away?**

**This will be a series of stand-alone cases. Most will be one shots, but one or two might extend into multi-chapters, depending on how this goes... A few things might be carried over from chapter to chapter though. (Mostly just stuff pertaining to the main characters though, not case stuff...)  


* * *

**You can tell a lot about a man by his boots. The boots of the Talon Commander in front of him were spotless, so shiny that as Moss looked down, he could see his own reflection. Underneath the shine however, he boots were old and well worn. Not old enough to have him issued new ones, but old enough to be noticeable.

These boots told Moss a number of things. One, he was neat, orderly, and cared a lot about his appearance. He was no doubt a strict commander who lashed out at his subordinates for the most minor of infractions. Two, he wasn't paid much or else he would have bought himself a new pair of boots when these showed the slightest sign of wear.

The Talon Commander cleared his throat. "If you're quite finished admiring my boots, Detective, I believe you were about to arrest young Hamish here?"

"I din't do it!" the young man squealed. "I ain't the killer!"

"Now why're ya so sure that this here Hamish kid did it?" Moss asked, eying the suspect. His boots were caked with mud and loosely tied. The kid was most likely untidy, lazy, and a bit absentminded, but was he a killer? That was the question.

"His muddy fingerprints were found all over the murder weapon," he answered shortly. He grabbed Hamish's wrist and turned his hand palm side up toward Moss, revealing the dried-on mud.

"Mind if I take a look around the crime scene?" the detective asked. "Jus' ta make sure? Ya know how the Cyclonian Tribunals can be... They want all the evidence to be completely perfect."

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Detective," the Commander assured him. "It's right outside in the courtyard. I'll show you... I'll just take him with us so he doesn't think about running away..." He grabbed Hamish's arm and began dragging him along to the crime scene.

It was raining outside- it had been all day. This left the ground wet and muddy. The victim was still there, lying in a large mud puddle, a knife sticking from his chest. Blood stained the ground around him, mixing with the mud and water to make a particular shade of maroon.

"I din't do it!" Hamish exclaimed again.

"How'd yer hands get muddy, son?" Moss asked mildly, crouching over the body.

"I was shov'lin' holes all day, tha's why! The Commander told me tha' it was part o' my trainin'."

"You see? There's his hand prints all over that knife," The Commander said. "It was right after lunch- he probably took the knife from his meal and stabbed him with it after they left together."

"Lunch?" Moss glanced back at them quizzically. "You wash yer hands before lunch, boy?"

"No sir," Hamish replied, flushing slightly. "I was so hungry after diggin' those holes all day... I jus' din't want ta waste the time... But I din't stab him!"

"I see..." He examined the knife in question. It was a cheap knife with a large plastic handle. Sure enough, a muddy hand print was on the handle, the fingerprints clearly visible on the top. Getting up, he grabbed Hamish's hand and turned it over, confirming that the prints were the same. He looked up that the Commander. "What did ya do after finding the body?"

"I ran in immediately," he answered. "I ran into Hamish in the halls and noticed how muddy his hands were. I dragged him back here, and the prints matched. That's when you were called in."

"So you stayed with Hamish the whole time? So he din't escape, right?"

"Right," the Commander confirmed.

"So you din't do anythane else?"

"No, I stayed with him the whole time."

"Is that right, Hamish?" the detective asked, turning his gaze to him.

"Yes sir... After he dragged me out here, he din't leave me for a second."

Moss turned his gaze to the ground a few moments. "... Mud, huh..."

"... Something wrong, Detective?" The Talon Commander asked, eying him strangely. "Are you going to arrest Hamish, or....?"

"Oh, I'm makin' an arrest a'right."

"I din't do it! Ya got ta believe me!" Hamish squealed. "I ain't never killed anythane before!"

"Oh, I know ya din't do it, son," Moss replied simply. "Because it was you! Wasn't it, Commander?"

The Commander stared at him, eyes wide for a moment. "Excuse me? How could you accuse me of such a thing? It's not my muddy prints on the weapon!"

"No, they ain't on the weapon... But ain't it strange?" Moss questioned. "The fact that yer boots are spotless, I mean."

"Yes, I take good care of my boots," the Commander replied. "I hardly think that implicates me of a crime."

"No, I'm afraid it does. You just finished tellin' me that after you found the body, you immediately found Hamish and stayed with him the entire time until I showed up! Hamish also agreed on that point. So then, where's the mud?"

"I didn't tell you this, because I didn't find it relevant, but... before I found Hamish, I wiped my boots off on the carpet. See? No problems there."

"Wiped them off on a carpet...? I suppose that would clean them off..." He trailed of for a moment. "But only on the bottom."

The Commander blinked. "Only... on the bottom? Well, that's where the mud was. The bottom!"

"This mud is pretty thick... It's been rainin' all day... It's impossible for the mud not to splash up on the sides of your shoes! Just look at yer feet now. There's mud all over them and we've only been out here a few minutes."

"Then how do you explain Hamish's finger prints on the weapon?" The Commander demanded. "Or are you just going to ignore that bit of evidence?"

"Tha's simple," Moss replied. "Ya planted it ta make Hamish look guilty."

"What? What proof do you have of this?"

"Don't ya think i's strange? How the fingerprints on the knife are?" He pointed. "The fingertips are on the top of the knife."

".... And?"

"So when yer hand curls around somethane, where do yer fingertips usually end up?"

"Oh! The bottom!" Hamish exclaimed when the Commander didn't reply.

"So here's what happened," Moss began. "The crime happened sometime after lunch, you were right about that part. Everyun was off doin' their duties... You must have asked the victim to meet you here because you knew that no un would be around... It was then ya stabbed him in the chest with a knife."

"That still doesn't explain the brat's fingerprints!" the Talon Commander exclaimed.

"I'm gettin' to it, hang on!" the detective hissed. "It was muddy and wet outside- ya probably left some muddy prints of yer own on the knife. That would be a problem. After all, it would implicate you of the crime. So you ran ta the dinin' hall... It was there ya spotted it; Hamish's knife, covered in his own muddy prints. Ya grabbed it and returned to the court yard. The knives were cheap, it would have been easy to exchange the handles... But you made a mistake- you put the handle from Hamish's knife on upside down... You were in a hurry, you probably didn't pay attention ta the way the prints were facin'. By then, yer boots must've been a mess covered in mud and blood... You ran ta yer room and put on different boots. Those uns ain't the pair you usually wear, are they? They're old- someun like you couldn't stand wearing a pair that old, but you needed ta this time, because you din't have time to clean yer new uns, because ya needed to 'catch' Hamish. That's why yer boots ain't muddy! 'Cause they ain't the pair ya were wearin' when ya 'killed' him! If we went to yer room right now, I bet we could find the pair there, covered in mud... and the victim's blood!"

No one spoke for a few moments. "Well, should we take a look?" Moss demanded.

".... No, there's no need," the Commander replied. "Because everything you've said is true." He let out a wistful sigh. "If I had been more careful with that knife handle... Well, what's done is done, I suppose... You're smarter than I thought, Detective. Much smarter..."

Moss smirked as he pulled out his handcuffs. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

"Looks like I've solved another un, Bessie," Moss said, rubbing his ride affectionately. "Wasn' too hard either."

"Mr. Moss...?"

He turned, surprised to see Hamish standing behind him, fiddling with his fingers. "What is it, son?"

"I wanted ta thank ya... For ya know... Findin' me inn'cent."

"Jus' doin' my job, boy. Jus' doin' my job."

"I... I was wondrin'... If... Uh..."

"Yeah son? Spit it out!"

"If ya needed an assistant, sir!" Hamish exclaimed.

Moss snorted. "I don't need help, son. I can do my job on my own."

He looked crestfallen. "Oh... Yeah... I... I guess..."

The detective turned away, but soon turned back to him. "But... I s'pose... If ya really wanted ta tag along, ya might find a way ta make things easier..."

Hamish brightened up. "Thank ya sir! Thank ya!"

Moss couldn't help but smile at Hamish's cheerful demeanor as he turned back to Bessie. "... Why do I have a feeln' I jus' made my job ten times harder?"

**A/N No one can resist Hamish's sad eyes! Also, the first case was rather simple, but the rest will be more complicated, trust me. :p**


	2. Case 2: Chocolate: Part 1

**Detective Moss  
Case Two: Chocolate**

Moss sat at his desk in his office, watching Hamish sweep the floor. Now, it hadn't been his intention to have the boy do all the cleaning, but the first thing he did when entering the office was shatter a vase, knock over a stack of files, and spill a flowerpot, all within three seconds of stepping foot in the office. 'Course, he wasn't mad at the boy. No, even when he had only known him for a few hours, there was just something about him that he liked. It seemed impossible to be angry at him.

"Son, just how old are ya?" the detective asked, eying him thoughtfully.

"Sixteen," he replied, setting the broom down in the corner.

"Sixteen? And they let ya join the Talons?" Moss asked incredulously.

"Well... They did, until that there murder case... They went and kicked me out after you had the Commander arrested..."

"They kick you out 'cuz of that?"

"Naw," Hamish replied. "They was goin' ta kick me out anyways on account of me a'ways slackin' off." He flushed and hasten to correct himself. "But I'd never slack of workin' for ya, Mr. Moss! Honest!"

Moss snorted in amusement before standing up. "Well, we're done workin' for the day... Jus' tell me where ya live and I'll take ya home."

"I... Uh... Well, nowhere, sir. I joined the Talons cuz I ain't got nowhere else ta go... But now that they kicked me out... I was hopin' that maybe..."

He sighed. "Yeah, c'mon, son... Yer comin' home with me."

The boy immediately brightened. "Thanks, Mr. Moss!"

"Ya know how ta fly a skimmer?"

"No sir."

Moss sighed again. "Good thing that there's room enough on Bessie for two then..."

* * *

"Ya can let go now, son," Moss said as he landed Bessie outside his home. He glanced back at Hamish who was clinging to him, face pale. "What, ya never ride a skimmer before?"

"No sir," Hamish replied, slowly letting go of the detective, as if the skimmer would suddenly take flight again without warning. He turned his head to look at the house curiously. It wasn't large, nor was it particularly small. It was an entirely inconspicuous house; painted a dull off-white color. It had a nice green lawn and was surrounded by a white picket fence. As he looked around, the boy noticed that _all _the houses around were surrounded by white picket fences, and all looked almost identical.

"Ah, so the Great Detective returns!" A cheerful voice exclaimed.

He turned toward the voice with a smile. "Evenin' ma'am," he greeted, tipping his hat. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just walking by when I noticed you coming, so I decided to drop right in... Who's that behind you?"

"This is Hamish," he replied. "Hamish, this is my neighbor, Ms. Robin."

"It's nice to meet, you Hamish," she greeted warmly, her green eyes shining.

"Nice ta meet ya too, ma'am," Hamish replied, imitating Moss's hat tip.

"Aww, isn't he just adorable, Mr. Moss?" Robin reached over, pinching his cheeks, causing the boy to flush. "Is he a relative of yours?"

Moss laughed warmly. "Naw, he's jus' my roommate... for the time bein', that is... Would ya like ta come in?"

"I'd love to," she replied with a smile. She walked through the gate as he opened it and tipped her head to the side for a moment. "Hey, what's that on your porch?"

"Hmm?" he walked over and picked up a small box off the step of his porch. "Chocolates...? Must be those damned recruiters again... They're always tryin' ta get me ta join the Talons."

"Well you would really be a great addition, a man of your caliber... Better than most of the lazy riffraff they let join..."

Behind them, Hamish knocked over a trash can, flushing and hastening to pick it up.

Moss snorted as he eyed the boy. "Can't argue with ya there... Anyway, I don't eat these thanes." He made a motion with the box. "Too sweet for me... Would ya like 'em?"

"Oh, yes," Robin replied. "It's funny, I just lost a bet to my husband and now I owe him a box of chocolates. I guess now I won't have to go through the trouble of buying one!"

"Oh really? What was the bet?"

"Oh, you know that new mystery film that came out, right? Well we saw it last night and we made bets on who the killer was... He was right, of course."

Moss laughed, causing her to quirk an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, Ms. Robin, it's jus'... The reason why ya lost is because Kalen and I saw the movie last week."

She looked shocked for a moment before she laughed. "I should have guessed as much... Just for that, I'm not going to give him the whole box!" Popping open the box, she took out a piece of chocolate and ate it. "Mmm... That's good..."

"Hey, cain I have un?" Hamish asked, staring down at the box with pleading eyes.

She snapped the box closed. "Sorry, Hamish, but I really can't be giving away all of his chocolate, can I?"

The boy looked to the ground, clearly disappointed. "D'awww..."

She smiled, amused, before looking up at the darkening red sky. "Oh! Look at the time; I really should be going."

"Make it home safe, now," Moss replied, tipping his hat.

Robin laughed. "As if someone would dare commit a crime in your neighborhood..." And with that she left, disappearing down the street.

"Well, c'mon. Let's head inside, son." He took the key that hung on his belt and opened the door, ushering him inside. "Now you jus' go and set yerself up on the couch, ya hear? I'm just goin' ta grab ya a blanket..."

"Yes sir," Hamish replied taking a look around. The house was rather plainly furnished, with little decoration. He settled himself on the brown couch and nodded, deciding it was comfortable enough. He kicked off his boots and settled back, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. So far these new arrangements seemed pretty good. Detective Moss seemed much nicer than the Talon Commander... He felt a hand on his shoulder, and thinking it was Moss, he opened his eyes. Leaning over him was a man with long black hair and sunken yellow eyes. He let out a scream and scrambled backwards.

"What in Sam's hill...?" Moss came rushing into the room at the sound of Hamish's distress. "... Duken? The hell do you think yer doin' in my house?"

"Just checking out the fresh meat," he hissed, staring down at the boy inquisitively. He rested the back of a cold hand on his cheek for a moment, making him squrim away in discomfort. "He looks... Delicious. Tell me boy... Do you like candy?" He began digging through his pockets. "I could get you some if you like..."

"... Git outta my house."

"Fine..." The man turned and slunk out of the house. Hamish was almost surprised that he didn't leave a trail of slime behind him.

"Who was that?" Hamish asked, shuddering.

"The man's named Duken. Despite his attitude, he's harmless enough... Has a bit o' a trespassin' issue though..."

"Is he goin' ta eat me or somethane?"

"Naw, he's jus' a bit o' a creep." The detective shrugged. "Now, ya just settle on down here while I make some dinner..." He blinked as someone knocked on the door. "Hang on a minute... Jus' stay where ya are..."

Moss opened the door, finding him face to face with his neighbor Arad, a rather disagreeable man who seemed to despise him no matter what he did. "Howdy, neighbor... Any particular reason yer standin' on my doorstep?"

"You parked your skimmer on my newspaper again," he hissed,brown eyes narrowing.

"Well what's yer newspaper doin' on my property? You sure that ain't my paper?"

"As if you would even read the paper," he sniffed contemptuously.

"Well it ain't my fault that yer paper ended up under Bessie. Now if ya don't mind, I have a guest over." Shaking his head, he began to close the door.

"Fine, have it your way Moss, but let me tell you! Very soon, you will have your comeuppance!" Arad smirked. "Very soon... I hope you're ready."

Moss closed the door without further comment, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Mr. Moss... Are _all _yer neighbors complete creeps?" Hamish asked, getting up from the couch.

"Naw, only a few... The only other one ya might need ta look out for is Yarda on account of me findin' her husband guilty o' murder, but..." He shrugged. "Other than that it's a'right... Now, let me get started on that dinner, then it's off ta bed for ya."

"Bed? But it's so early..."

"Now son, since yer livin' in my house, you got ta live by my rules, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good... Glad we're seein' eye ta eye."

* * *

Hamish couldn't sleep. How could he? It was like what, nine? And yet, he could hear Mr. Moss snoring away in the next room. This man... He liked him well enough, but he was just so... different. He wondered how long this arrangement would last for. Probably not long if it was like all the others he had had... Ah well, at least he had a roof to sleep under for now.

He laid there for hours, just trying to get his eyes to close, but failing miserably, his mind continuing to wander to random topics. Just as his mind went blank and his eyes began to close...

"Mr. Moss! Mr. Moss! Get up! Emergency!"

Hamish bolted upright, startled, his heart pounding in his chest. He heart Mr. Moss jumping up and stumbling his way over to the door.

"Huh? What?"

"It's Robin and Kalen! They've been poisoned!" It was a female's voice that sounded extremely panicked. The boy got up and went to the door to see what was going on. "Kalen's dead, and Robin's been taken to the hospital!"

"What poisoned 'em?" Mr. Moss demanded, the sleepiness disappearing from his eyes.

"It was a box of chocolates," she replied.

Hamish's eyes widened. "But Mr. Moss... Those chocolates were meant for you!"

**A/N Yep, this one is a two-parter just due to lengthy-ness. Yeah... I kind of focused too much on Hamish instead of the mystery at hand. Oops... Hehe... Well, who could possible resist the adorableness of Hamish?**


	3. Case 2: Chocolate: Part 2

**Detective Moss  
Case Two: Chocolate  
Part Two**

"If that there chocolate was meant for ya, then... Then someun was tryin' ta kill ya, Mr. Moss!" Hamish exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Mr. Moss, you have to find out who did this!" The woman exclaimed, grabbing on to his arm. "You've solved just about every other damned case in this neighborhood! Even ones that didn't need to be solved..."

"Now, y'all need ta jus' settle down," Moss said, eying the two for a moment. He couldn't help but feel a chill spread through his spine, however. Someone tried to kill him? Who? And why? He turned his gaze to the woman in front of him. "Ms. Yarda, yer always sittin' on yer porch all day... Did ya see who left the chocolate on my doorstep?"

"No. I don't just sit there and stare at your house all day! But I can tell you this..." she replied. "There isn't anyone who entered the neighborhood all day..."

"So then... Whoever left the chocolate lives in the neighborhood." He scowled, picking up his hat and jamming in on his head. "I'm goin' ta get ta the bottom o' this! Ms. Yarda, tell me, is there a crime scene?"

"Crime scene? You mean with a tape outline and such? No, there isn't. Kalen died in the hospital; they took the chocolate with them so the doctors could get a sample of the poison so they could save Robin..."

"Right..." So this investigation would have to go on testimony alone... Which meant that he was going to have to fetter out a liar... "Ms. Yarda, I want everyone in the neighborhood in that hospital in an hour, got it?"

"Yes, I understand," she replied.

"Hamish, let's git goin'. I want ta get ta the bottom of this." Moss tipped his hat. "Ms. Yarda..." With that he went past her, mounting his skimmer, Hamish clumsily following.

When they were up in the air, Moss let out a heavy sigh.

"Are ya alright, sir?" the boy asked quietly.

He straightened, as if startled that he wasn't alone. "Oh, what? Yeah, fine. I jus'... Well one o' my neighbors is dead, the other in the hospital cuz o' me. How do ya think I feel?"

"Oh... Well I figured tha' yer jus' used ta people dyin' and everythane..."

"Well it ain't ever been personal before," Moss replied, his eyes narrowing. "Course, that jus' gives me more o' a reason ta find the real culprit."

They flew the rest of the way in silence, the only sound being that of Bessie's blades swirling. They soon landed outside the small hospital, Moss almost immediately jumping off, followed by Hamish.

"Come on, son... Let's see if Ms. Robin is awake yet... Maybe she knows somethane..." He made his way up to the desk in the waiting room, asking to see Ms. Robin.

"I'm sorry,sir, but she hasn't awakened yet... But don't worry, it looks like she will be fine. It's lucky she didn't ingest as much as the poison as her husband..."

"Yeah," Moss replied. "Pretty lucky... Do ya have the box of chocolates still? I'd like ta take a look at it..."

The receptionist blinked. "Just who are you, sir?"

"Oh right... I forgot ta introduce myself..." Moss reached into his pocket and withdrew his badge. "Detective Moss, here ta figure out who murdered my neighbor."

"Don' forget me, sir!" Hamish exclaimed.

"Oh right... And Hamish, my assistant."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I've heard of you... But I didn't know you had an assistant."

The detective shrugged. "He's new... Now, the chocolates, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Yes, of course," she replied, getting up. "Let me just get one of the doctors for you... If you would just wait here? And make yourselves comfortable."

Hamish sat himself down on one of the beige couches, glancing down at the stacks of old magazines. "So who do ya think did it?"

"Well, I'm not about ta make assumptions without talkin' ta the suspects," Moss replied, settling himself down next to the boy. He picked up one of the old magazines and thumbed through it.

"Yer neighborhood is filled with lots o' suspicious people... I reckon it could be any o' 'em... Like that creepy Duken guy..." He shuddered. "Or that angry guy who yelled at you about the newspaper!"

"Don' forget Yarda," the detective replied, scanning a month old news article with disinterest. "She's hated me ever since I had her husband arrested."

"Yeah... Her too..."

"Are you acusing me of something?" Yarda stood in front of them, arms crossed, Duken and Arad behind her.

"No, 'course not," Moss was quick to reply. "Yer jus' a suspect is all... Where's the rest o' the neighborhood?"

"They wouldn't come to the door... Why should they? It's the middle of night! Couldn't this wait until morning?"

"Naw, I want this squared away as soon as possible," the detective replied. "Before the murderer can think of a foolproof alibi."

"And you think it's one of us?" Arad demanded, scowling. "There's probably tons of people who'd want to kill you!"

"I told you that no one else has entered the neighborhood!" Yarda exclaimed.

"... That you know of," Duken hissed quietly. "Were you really out there the whole time?"

"Of course I was!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't have to use the bathroom or anything?"

"Well... I suppose I did, but... I wasn't there long! Not long enough for someone to enter _and _leave... Besides, what about you, slinky man? Oh, don't look offended! I saw you skulking about around Moss's house!"

Duken let out another hiss. "What reason have I to try to kill the good detective here?"

Arad shrugged. "Well I wouldn't really know, but if you were around his house all day, you have to be the killer!"

"Shush," Moss hissed. "Yer all suspicious! Arad, what was it you were sayin' earlier about me gettin' my comeuppance?"

Arad paled considerabley. "By that I didn't mean...!"

"And you," he looked to Duken. "Wasn't it you who was offerin' Hamish some _candy_?"

"Hmm... Did I?"

"And Yarda, I believe yer motive is as clear as day."

"Why I never!" she exclaimed haughtily.

Moss crossed his arms, staring them all down. It was then that the doctor entered the room. "Detective Moss? I believe you wished to examine the chocolates?"

The detective nodded and walked across the room. Not wanting to be left alone with the angry neighbors, Hamish was quick to follow. The detective took the box in his hands and opened it up, searching for a clue. There were four pieces missing, and as he picked up pieces, he could tell that something had been inserted in the bottom. Most likely a needle. "So it wasn't an accident at the factory, that's for sure..." He closed the box and handed it back to the doctor before returning to the group. "Alright, I want ta know what you three have been doin' all day."

"I already told you that I was on my porch," Yarda snapped. "And I saw Duken slinking around your house."

"Yes, I was walking around the neighborhood yesterday," he replied quietly. "The old hag even yelled at me for it. Said: 'What are you doing in front of Moss's house? Don't you know he could have you arrested? As he should...' She went on and on... But I never even stepped foot inside your fence."

"Old hag! Why you little-"

"That true Ms. Yarda? Ya saw him outside my house and yelled at him for it?" Moss asked.

"Yes... Something like that happened..."

"Did ya see him go in my yard?"

"No..."

"Was he carryin' anythane?"

"No..."

"And Duken, ya saw Ms. Yarda on her porch?"

"Yes..."

"Did ya see here leave her porch at anytime?"

"Not while I was out there..."

"And Arad, where were you all day?" the detective asked.

Arad scowled. "My house. I didn't go outside until I went to go get my paper... Which your skimmer was parked on."

"Is there anyone who could confirm this?"

"Well, I... No... Wait! Yarda, you didn't see me leave my house, right?"

"No," she replied. "I didn't..."

"But your house is right next to Moss's. You could have easily snuck to his porch and back without anyone noticing," Duken pointed out.

"Well what about you? You were sneaking around outside his house! Did you see me?"

"No... But I wasn't there the whole time... I went home..."

"But ya came back, didn't ya? Ya were in the house creepin' me out!" Hamish exclaimed.

"Yes... But that was after Robin got the chocolates..." Duken said quietly.

"And how did ya know when that was?" Moss demanded.

"Because... I was around your house when you were talking about it... I snuck in a few minutes after Robin walked away."

"... Why?" Hamish asked. "Why were you sneakin' inta Mr. Moss's house?"

Duken blinked. "Do I really need a reason?"

"Well, um..." the made the boy think for a few moments. "Yeah! Yeah, it does! Cuz normal people don't usually go around sneakin' inta people's houses!"

"Hmph... Well, if you must know... I'm a scavenger."

"A what?"

"Scavenger."

"He means he picks through people's trash," Moss explained, eying him with disgust.

"I see nothing wrong with living off of what other people so foolishly throw away... Any way, I only wished to share with Moss something that I found in his garbage..."

"You were in Moss's house!" Arad exclaimed. "You were probably hiding out there when you left the box on the porch!"

"Why would I hide in his house of all places, hmmm? More like you're just scrabbling to find a scapegoat for your crime... What's your alibi again? That you were _alone_ in your house?"

"And you said Moss would get his comeuppance, right?" Yarda pointed out.

"Oh yeah? What about you, old hag? What's your alibi? That you were on the porch all day?"

"Duken saw me!"

"Well he said himself that he wasn't there the whole time!"

Moss just stood back, watching the bickering calmly. In his mind, he was trying to sort out what was fact and what was lies... Beside him he could see Hamish trying to follow the argument, but he was obviously having trouble.

"Uh..." the doctor reentered the waiting room, clearing his throat. "Ms. Robin is awake... I believe the good detective here wished to speak to her?"

Moss nodded. "Yeah... Hamish, keep yer eye on these three, would ya? Don't let 'em leave."

Hamish nodded, saluting him. "Yes sir, Mr. Moss sir!" He straightened, watching the neighbors with a new sense of diligence.

Shaking his head, amused, he made his way after the doctor to Robin's room. "Ya feelin' okay?"

"Yes," Robin said quietly. "Except that Kalen..." Her eyes began filling with tears. "If only he hadn't made that bet..."

"Yes... I'm surprised he made it, after already seein' the film and all." Moss shook his head. "He was always such an honest guy..." He pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. "Tell me what happened..."

"Well, I brought the chocolates home... Kalen ate three of them, then offered one to me and I ate it... That's why I'm here... because I ate one."

"And you both fell ill at the same time?" he asked.

"Yes... It was dreadful... When he stopped responding..." Tears rolled down the side of her face. "I was able to called the hospital with the message crystal, but by then... It was too late..."

"I'm sorry," Moss said quietly. "If I hadn't given ya the chocolates..."

"Then you'd be the one dead instead... It's a good thing I didn't let Hamish eat the chocolates," she said quietly. "At least... At least I did something right..."

"Didn't let Hamish eat them?" Moss said out loud, tipping his head to the side.

"Yes... If I had let Hamish eat them, he would be dead too... Mr. Moss... Are you going to find the killer?"

He nodded. "Yeah... Actually, I already know who it is."

"You do? Already?"

"Yeah," Moss replied. "Wasn't too hard to figure out... Doctor, would ya tell Hamish ta herd the others in here?"

Within a few minutes, the others were all standing in the small hospital room.

"Well?" Robin sniffed. "Which one of them killed my Kalen?"

Moss smirked slightly, staring each one of them down for a few moments. "The murderer? The murderer... is you!" he exclaimed, thrusting out his finger to point at the culprit. "Ms. Robin! Yer the one who killed yer husband!"

"Wha-what!" she shrieked. "Moss, this is no time for jokes!"

"Moss, you're insane!" Arad hissed. "She's poisoned herself! Why would any murderer do that?"

"To keep herself from bein' a suspect o' course!" the detective explained.

"No," Yarda said. "There's no way."

"Yes, Mr. Moss, what are you saying?" Robin asked.

"You said earlier that it was good that you didn't give Hamish any of the chocolates because Hamish would have died, right?"

"Of course! Do you want your assistant dead?"

"But that wouldn't have been the problem," Moss replied. "The problem would have been that Hamish _didn't _die!"

"Mr. Moss, what're ya sayin'?" Hamish demanded. "Ya want me dead?"

"No you twit!" the detective exclaimed, annoyed. "I'm sayin' that the box of chocolates on my doorstep wouldn't have killed ya!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because it wasn't the box that was poisoned! No, it was a totally different box!"

"What? How... How can you say that?" Robin demanded.

"Because, you made one mistake," the detective replied. "There are four pieces of candy missin' from that box."

"Yeah? And...? I already told you. Kalen ate three then offered me one and... Ah!"

Moss smirked. " That's right... Ya forgot to factor somethane inta yer little story there... That ya already ate a piece of chocolate right in front o' us! There should be five pieces missin' from that box, not four! So then the naxt question would be why is there four missing instead? The answer is because she ate the chocolate from a seperate box! You couldn' risk that I wouldn' eat the box instead o' givin' it ta ya! So ya bought two boxes, one which ya put on my doorstep, the other which ya poisoned!"

"Can you prove that there was another box of candy?" she demanded.

"Ya probably jus' threw it away!" Hamish exclaimed. "We can look at the trash, right Mr. Moss?"

She smirked. "Yes, except that garbage collection happened shortly after I got home, meaning evidence of such a box would be lost forever, wouldn't it?"

Moss mirrored her smirk. "Except it wasn't, was it, Duken?"

"Hmm...? Me...?" he asked blinking.

"What was it that you offered Hamish?"

"Oh! Candy!" Hamish exclaimed. "He reached inta his pocket when he said it..."

"Tell me, Duken... Where did ya get the candy?"

"Your trash," Duken replied.

"You can't prove that it was I who threw that candy in there! It could have been there for days! You know how disgusting Duken can be..." she replied.

"'Cept I can... Thanks to Hamish!"

"Huh? Me, sir?" Hamish asked, blinking.

"Yeah, son. Ya knocked over the grabage can, remember? But the funny thane about that was that no garbage came out... Ya know why?" He stared at them all for a moment. "Because it was empty! That means that between Hamish knockin' over that can and Duken enterin' my house, someun had to put those chocolates in there! The only one who had the opportunity to do that... was you!"

Robin stared at him in shock for a few moments before swallowing. "I should have known better than to try to use you as my witness," she said quietly. "I thought that if you were trying to find someone who was trying to kill you... That your thinking skills would be impaired..."

Yarda gasped. "So Robin... you?"

"Yes... It's like Moss said... I killed Kalen... What tipped you off? Was it really the amount of chocolate in the box?"

"Naw... It was the fact that ya mentioned a bet. Kalen never would've made a bet against ya if he already saw the movie..." He shook his head. "He was too honest for that... After I realized that, everythane else fell in place... Ya should have chosen yer lies more carefully, Ms. Robin."

"Yes... Yes, I suppose I should've... Well... I suppose you'll be calling the police soon? If you'd excuse me... I'd like to rest some more before they show up..." Sighing, Robin closed her eyes, leaving everyone staring at her.

Shaking his head, Moss put a hand on Hamish's shoulder. "Come on, son. Let's go."

Hamish followed after him, glancing back at her once more. "Mr. Moss...?"

"Yeah, son?"

"How can ya do it?"

"Do what?"

"Solve hard crimes like that?" Hamish looked back once again. "I never even suspected..."

Moss shrugged. "Well... Ta tell ya the truth... I don't really know... Thanes jus' fit tagether for me..."

"Oh... Do ya think I'll be able to do it someday?"

The detective smiled in amusement. "Not on yer life, boy... Not on yer life."

**End Case 2**

**A/N So... What did you think?  
**


End file.
